The field of this invention relates to a method of reproducing a painted picture.
The conventional paint-by-numbers and similar painting methods have no provision for change and self expression as well as for more artistic appearance. By examining these known methods, it is clear that nothing was left to the imagination and preference for the amateur's own expression. The amateur painter was literally led by hand to apply exact color on exact spot between a maze of numbered lines as well as to blend bordering colors in a way almost never used by an artist.
This new concept of painting recognizes the personality of the amateur painter, his qualities as well as his right of self expression. But this method also realizes his lack of professional skill and technical inadequacy. To compensate those important lacking ingredients of artistry, the present invention has provided a new comparative method of color application and appropriate items for its completion.
Two important goals of present invention are: First, to give impression and quality of an authentic art work, done by a professional artist, skilled in operating palette knife, brush or any other tools, with characteristic imprint of a rich texture of an professional artist. Second, to eliminate many restrictions, disadvantages and unaestheticamateurish characteristics of almost every existing kit of this kind.